


The Dare to End All Dares

by Paradoxikalli



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxikalli/pseuds/Paradoxikalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team SSSN's innocent game of Truth or Dare turns painful when Neptune dares Sun to enter a sparring match with conditions that would fill any sane person with fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare to End All Dares

It was a lazy day for Team SSSN. The start of the Vytal Festival Tournament was only a few weeks away so most other students were practicing, but the boys were busy playing a classic game of high stakes.

 "Hey Sun, truth or dare?" Neptune asked.

 "Dare. Do your worst!"

 "You sure man? No chickens."

 "I'm sure. What'ya got?" Sun smirked. Neptune thought about it for a few seconds before his face lit up.

 "Alright. You know Yang?"

 "Uh, yeah. Dude, we hang out with her," Sun replied. Neptune nodded in acceptance.

 "It involves her. Still in?"

 "Oh please. I can handle whatever it is," Sun replied arrogantly, grinning.

 "Last shot to change to truth," Neptune warned.

 "You probably can't even think of a good dare. Come on, give me your best shot!"

 "Well, you asked for it," Neptune said with a shrug. "Weiss invited us to spar with them, and if we book it we can still get there. My dare for you is to go one-on-one with Yang."

 "Done," Sun said.

 "And not tell anyone it's a dare," Neptune added.

 "Bro, I can do that. Your dares are lame."

 "Not done," Neptue said, holding up a hand. "My dare is for you to spar one-on-one with Yang without saying anything about it being a dare to anyone. Last condition: on one of your first moves, you have to..."

 "To what? Come on, hurry up and say it!"

 "Without anyone finding out it's a dare, you have a one-on-one sparring match with Yang Xiao Long, and your second or third attack, your pick, has to involve purposefully ripping out some of her hair, then being smug about letting her see you're holding it," Neptune announced the full dare. Sun's cocky grin dropped into sheer horror as he stared at Neptune.

 "What? She'll kill me!" he protested.

 "I gave you a chance to wimp out but you insisted," Neptune replied with a shrug. Sun looked at Sage and Scarlet for help but they both looked mildly entertained at the idea of watching him try to not die.

 "Fine," Sun sighed, hanging his head.

 "Then let's go!" Neptune hauled his doomed teammate up and the boys headed toward the sparring ring where Team RWBY was practicing. Sun took the time to wonder if he would be intact at his funeral or if Yang was going to reduce him to dust.

 "Oh man..." the faunus whimpered as he saw Yang fighting Weiss like a demon.

 "Be cool man. Act like nothing's wrong," Neptune said. Sun decided he'd make the last minutes of his life count and perked up, shooting Ruby and Blake, who were by the ring, his trademark cocky grin. Ruby waved and Blake smiled faintly. Sun gave her a winning wink and she rolled her eyes.

 "Hi Sun!" Ruby called. "And Neptune! And Sage! And Scarlet! The whole crew's here!"

 "Heads up!" Yang shouted as she sent Weiss flying impossibly high into the air.

 "Her aura's almost out!" Ruby noticed in horror, staring at her scroll with wide eyes. Neptune launched himself forward to catch Weiss before she hit the ground.

 "Weiss! Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she and everyone else hurried over.

 "I'm fine," she said as Neptune set her down.

 "Anyone up for another round?" Ruby asked.

 "I'm in!" Sun said, meeting Yang's eyes confidently. "You and me, Blondie! You're going down."

 "Bring it, dork!" she replied with a grin.

 "Neptune, Blake, you keep an eye on the aura levels. Sun and Yang, ready on my count!" Ruby said. Sun launched himself into the ring and stood in a ready stance. No point in pulling his weapon until he grabbed some of his soon-to-be killer's hair. She stood a few yards in front of him, met his eyes, and grinned, Ember Celica fully prepared for battle.

 "Good luck to both of you!" Blake called. Sun huffed slightly at the call since it was for both him and Yang.

 "Looks like you're not the only one with game regarding the lovely lady on the sidelines," Yang said casually. "She might be...Longing for someone else." She flashed a grin at Sun and shot Blake a smirk and a wink.

 "Three!" Ruby called. "Two! One! Fight!"

 Sun and Yang started to slowly circle each other. When she launched a blast from one gauntlet Sun leaped to the side, rolling under a second blast before lunging at her to drop and sweep his leg at her ankles, flipping back and onto his feet as soon as he did. She hit the ground and rolled to her feet. Sun briefly pulled out his staff to strike her stomach, sending her flying back a few yards, where she hit the ground hard but rolled backwards, onto her feet for a charge.

 Well...it was now or never.

 Sun spun aside and grabbed her hair as she hurled hurled herself past him. She didn't even slow down as he managed to rip out a nice chunk to serve as his golden death sentence. He heard dead silence from the sidelines. Yang spun around with a grin and he swallowed his fear to hold her hair up, forcing a smug grin at her. 

 Yang's eyes widened, then turned bright red. Her aura burst into flames and she charged forward with a downright murderous expression. Sun didn't even have time to blink before she slammed one fist into his jaw and the other into his stomach, firing two blasts at point blank range as soon as she hit him.

 Sun was predictably sent flying, out of the ring. He gasped for breath and knew his aura was almost gone. At least being ejected and having his aura drained would keep her from coming after him to reduce him to bloody pulp...

 Except she shattered the side of the ring and grabbed him, tossing him up and blasting his stomach, sending him straight into the air. Then she launched herself up after him, getting above him with more blasts and slamming down onto his back, driving him straight into the ground.

 Then the world went black.

 The next thing Sun saw was a white ceiling. He was in Beacon's infirmary. And he was alive! His whole body hurt with more pain than he had ever felt before, but he was alive!

 "You're an idiot," said Blake as she appeared above him and glared down.

 "'Wow Sun, you survived my insane teammate who tried to smash you into dust!'" he replied. "'I was so worried she'd kill you and not leave anything to display at a funeral!'"

 "I can't believe you did that dare. Please remind me to knock some sense into you later," she retorted, ignoring his suggestions of what she should say.

 "You knew it was a dare?" Sun asked.

 "We all did!" said Ruby, popping into his vision. "Except Yang. Neptune told us what would happen after the match started so we could keep Yang from...well, doing what she did to you. We tried to stop her sooner but she moved way too fast until you hit the ground. Then we managed to haul her off."

“Stupid Neptune,” Sun grumbled. “I’m so getting him back later.”

That was why a mass message containing various embarrassing photos of Neptune anonymously went out to all scrolls within the perimeter of Beacon Academy the next day.

Revenge would have been a lot sweeter if Yang had apologized instead of making a stupid and not even remotely funny comment (“I get really Yangry when someone messes with my hair. Try to not bite off more than you can chew next time.”) before cheerfully heading out to enjoy some ice cream with her team.

Sun vowed to never play Truth or Dare again.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, yes. But still good, I hope!


End file.
